


Monstrous Imagination

by Honeyed_Words



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood, Closets, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyed_Words/pseuds/Honeyed_Words
Summary: Sakura smiled as she thought back to her earlier years, when she was just a child. Recalling everything that made her who she is now. Even her odd imaginary friends that she used to have. Yes, imaginary, because monsters weren't real, they never were and never will be.





	Monstrous Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> So, after the summary part the story will go through her childhood first then it will resume back at the present.

Short pink hair fluttered as a young woman desperately slid from a rickety stair case to a kitchen. Emerald eyes flickered back and forth in search of the coffee maker to start her already lousy day.

She grappled with the machine after finding it, impatiently awaiting her soon to be sugary drink. A jittery laugh fell from light lips as soon as the woman took a sip of the heavenly liquid.

Eyes wandered over worn walls and polished floors before finally settling on a clock that told her she needed to start getting to work or risk being late and have to stay even later than she usually did.

So with a cup in hand and purse over her shoulder the pinkette set off towards her car, reaching it in record time.

Her boots pushed off the pavement as she heaved herself into her vehicle, taking a moment to let the car settle before placing her coffee into the cupholder and her purse onto the seat next to her. 

Fishing her keys out of her bag, the petite woman started her car before backing out of the drive way. The drive passed by quickly and before long she was pulling up to a hospital.

Taking a moment to drown her coffee, she got out of her car and rushed inside, replying to greetings on the way. Swiftly entering the locker room, she went to her locker. 

Stuffing her bag in the cramped compartment, small hands threw on a long white coat and pinned a name tag onto the breast of it.

Dark, engraved letters could be seen in the rectangular metal of the tag, reading Sakura Haruno.

Something shiny fell off of her pale wrist and the woman now known as Sakura bent down and picked it up. A bracelet made of cheap little plastic shapes arranged neatly dangled off her fingers.

Sakura faintly remembered making it when she was younger and for some reason not being able to part with it, even now.

Sakura smiled as she thought back to her earlier years, when she was just a child. Recalling everything that made her who she is now. Even her odd imaginary friends that she used to have. Yes, imaginary, because monsters weren't real, they never were and never will be.


End file.
